


Newlyweds

by AmredTheLector



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmredTheLector/pseuds/AmredTheLector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry/Dana drabble I found in my GDocs drive which was written three years ago. I'm fairly sure it was a request for a friend, but I don't remember who requested it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

“His name is Terry... Terry McGinnis,” Dana said, trying to speak around the lump in her throat. As soon as she had gotten the call, she’d walked out of her econ lecture and flagged down a cab, racing to the hospital. She knew the risks that he faced when he went out in the suit, but nothing so bad had ever happened that he had to go to the hospital. Mr. Wayne had always patched him up before. Her stomach was twisting itself into knots with worry.

“Terrence McGinnis?” The nurse behind the desk asked.

“Yes, that’s him. Please, which room is he in?”

“I’m sorry, miss, but--”

“Dana!” A voice cut off the nurse. Dana turned to see Max running down the hall, clutching her laptop bag close to her chest. She ran a hand through her short pink hair, plastered to her forehead by the rain outside. “I got here as soon as I could.”

Dana felt her lip quiver, and she hugged her best friend. Max had been the one to make the call - she’d been keeping tabs on Terry when he was attacked. She’d traced the ambulance, making sure Dana and Mrs. McGinnis knew where Terry was being admitted.

“Please,” Dana turned back to the nurse, “we need to know which room he’s in.”

“Miss, I was trying to tell you, we can only let family into the ICU. I’m sorry, I won’t be able to let you in.”

“What?” Dana demanded, her fear turning into anger. “Between the rain and traffic, his mom’s not going to be here for another hour. You have to let us in, he’s all alone.”

“I’m sorry, miss,” the nurse repeated, the fatigue of a long shift clear in her voice.

“No, you have to let us in, you don’t under--”

“She’s his wife!” Max suddenly exclaimed, looking up from her phone, where she’d been texting.

“What?” Dana and the nurse both said.

“They’re newlyweds, they’ve only been married a few weeks. They keep forgetting. Look it up.”

The nurse blinked, then scrunched her eyebrows together. She turned to her computer screen and checked the file again. “Son of a gun,” she whispered. “I coulda sworn that... alright, Mrs. McGinnis. They’re taking him to OR 15. It’s just down the hall, you might be able to catch them before they go in.”

Dana glanced at Max. Her friend winked, then mouthed the word ‘go’, waving her on with her cellphone. Dana nodded, then raced through the glass door separating the desk from the hospital rooms. 

She saw a group of EMTs and a rolling hospital bed rush around a corner. She knew it could only be him, and ran after it. Dana raced towards it, seeing Terry’s arm hanging off the corner of the bed. She ducked around one of the EMTs and grabbed his hand, heels clicking and she tried to keep pace with the medical crew.

“Terry!” She cried, unable to keep the tears back anymore. “Terry, I’m here! Max’s in the lobby, your mom’s on the way.” His face was turned away from her, his eyes closed. But, slowly, he opened them, and managed to focus on her face.

“...Dana?” He whispered.

An orderly gently grabbed Dana by the shoulders and pulled her hand from Terry’s. They were at the doors to the OR, this was as far as she could go. 

“Terry...” she said quietly, then shouted after him, “Terry, I love you! Don’t go dying on me, you dreg!”

As the doors closed, she saw him give a smile. It was weak, but it was that same cocky smile he always had. “I’m gonna marry you, Dana.” 

“You idiot,” she whispered, wiping away her tears. She was smiling in spite of herself. “You already have.”


End file.
